The New Lynch Twins
by SarbinaAndAusllyFan
Summary: When Megan and Luke get adopted by The Lynch's anything can happen. Luke has built up walls and no-one can break through them and Megan can't stop going crazy that her new family is R5. Fully loaded with tours, hiking, truth or dare, camping and lots of fun *FIRST FAN-FIC* *Please read* *An R5 story*
1. Adoption

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. ****I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story**

Megan's POV  
I can't believe this is happening. The only place I have ever known is kicking me and my brother out. Apparently we are too old to be in the only orphanage in Los Angeles that would take us. I mean we are only 14, that is not old at all.

I guess I should introduce myself. I am Megan Shepard. I have red hair and brown eyes. My brother thinks I look like Bella Thorne. I see it a little but my hair is natural orange, not dyed. I love everything to do with fantasy, like wizards and witches, books, movies, video games and everything that relates to it. I think of myself as a nerd, but I am the only one who sees me as one. I am very smart, always acing tests and assignments. I also have to wear glasses whilst reading. I am in love with R5 and Austin and Ally. My brother thinks they are stupid, but I think he secretly likes it.

I should also introduce my twin brother, Luke Shepard. He has short brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He loves everything that relates to music, and loves to act and he is good at both of those things. He is not the smartest, but I love him anyway.

Anyway, the orphanage said we have one month to get adopted or leave the orphanage and live on the streets. Every person who comes into the orphanage to adopt someone, either thinks we are too old, or just doesn't want us. We had been close to being adopted many times, but before the people sign the papers, they back out. I guess no-one wants us. We can always sleep in the vents at the school we go to, LA Public. In our free time, we entertain the children of the orphanage, either by me telling stories, or Luke singing them songs. Today it is Luke's turn to entertain them, so he is singing a song.

Ross POV

I was just about to go home from a table read for a new episode of Austin and Ally, when my agent said that she told the press that I would visit the kids in a local orphanage. Sighing, I hopped in the limo that took me to the orphanage. When I got there, I got greeted by the owner and she said that the kids would be in the play room, and showed me where it was. When I opened the door I heard a fantastic voice singing Bruno Mars's song, _Count on Me_.

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Wow, that was amazing. I applauded at the young brunette boy, but soon realised he was not that young, around 14 years old.

"Aren't you a little old to be in an orphanage" I said.

"I don't live here I am just helping out" he said.

"No you don't," said the cutest little blonde boy ever, "you live here"

"Shut up Johnny," said the brown haired boy calmly, whilst gritting his teeth.

I just smirked. Sighing, he told me his whole story, how he and his twin were given up at birth and put in this orphanage and how the orphanage were kicking him out. I also found out his name was Luke

Shocked, I said "They can't do that"

"They already are" said Luke.

"You know what, I'm going to help you get adopted" I said

A month passed and no one would adopt them, they only had two days to get adopted or they would have to live on the streets. My last option was to ask my mom to adopt them. I know, it's a long shot, but it is my only chance to get them adopted.

"Mom, you know how you wanted another child but never want to have to fall pregnant again"

When she agreed I continues. "How about two"

After a lot of arguing, she agreed to meet Megan and Luke, and then make her decision.

Mom met the twins and fell in love, so she agreed to adopt them. None of my brothers or sister had met them yet, so they were asked to stay away from them for a week so they can get comfortable. Megan was very star struck when she met me, so imagine what it would be like if she met my entire family and Ratliff at once.

**A/N: so there it was. Did you like it? Review me your reactions. Remember this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate and please put some constructive criticism.**


	2. Halloween

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. ****I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story**

Megan's POV

When I woke up the next morning after getting adopted, I thought for a moment that I was still in the orphanage and they were going to kick me out, but before I could cry, I remembered that I got adopted by Mark and Stormie Lynch. That meant I was a sister to Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland. OMG! I still can't believe it. Luke and I were sharing a room which used to be a guest room. The room only had one Queen sized bed, Stormie said that she would order two double beds soon so we wouldn't have to share a bed.

Today, Stormie, or I should call her mom, said we would meet my other siblings. I hope I don't get star struck and freak out like I did when I first met Ross. I checked my calendar to see what day it was. It is Halloween! I love Halloween all the fantasy that comes with it, ghosts, wizards, werewolves, vampires, fairies, imps and everything.

I left the room quietly so I didn't wake Luke up. I went down to the living room and checked the clock on the wall. 3:30 it read. Wow, that is early, I never usually get up this early, but I had to get up at 5am in the orphanage to do my chores. I started cleaning the floor and dusting everything. I organised the cabinets, bookshelves and DVD cabinets. When I finished cleaning the living room, it was 6:30 am.

Awhile later, Stormie came out of her room and saw me.

"Why did you clean the room" she said.

"It is my chore" I replied

"No, honey, you don't need to do chores in this house, we have a maid to clean for us."

"I don't mind, I mean I grew up doing it" I said sadly

"No need. Now let's have breakfast" Mom said

"Ok" I replied.

I helped mom cook breakfast and we decided to cook pancakes. I've never cooked before, the orphanage didn't want the orphanage to burn down so they wouldn't let anyone cook. While I was cooking, I asked Stormie about Halloween. She told me that every year they go Trick or Treating around the neighbourhood in costumes that they had bought and that last year they went as the Avengers. I got excited when she told me that we are going trick or treating again this year because I have never gone trick or treating because the orphanage didn't want to lose any children. She also told me that I would help her out with the costumes.

Soon after, Luke came down, followed by Mike (or dad). I told Luke that we are going trick or treating and he just laughed at how excited I was but agreed to go. We gave them some of the pancakes, told them to give the rest to my new siblings and left to find some costumes. When we got to the costume store we split up looking for costumes. My job was to get mine, Luke's, Rydel's and Ratliff's (yes we get costumes for the 5th member of R5). I found Ratliff's right away, he was going to be the Mad Hatter for Alice in Wonderland. It would suit him well considering, form all I've seen form R5 TV's, interviews and music videos, Ratliff is the crazy one of the group. Considering they always seem to match I got Rydel an Alice costume from Alice in Wonderland. The costume consisted of black and white striped tights, a blue and white dress and a black headband. Next I got Luke's costume. I got him a Harry Potter costume which consisted of a cape, a robe, a fake wand, dress shoes and a couple of fake tattoo lighting scars for his forehead. Lastly, I got my costume. I was Little Riding Hood. There was a red hoodie, a red and white dress and a basket to carry the candy.

I met up with mom and showed her what costumes I got. She loved them and showed me the costumes she got for Ross, Riker, Rocky and Ryland. Ryland was a Greek Warrior which consisted of a white tunic a thick leather belt, leather leg straps and a fake sword. Riker was Robin Hood. His costume consisted of a dark green long sleaved under shirt with a brown leather vest attached to it, a black leather bow and arrow holster with fake arrows, black leather belt, gauntlets, long black pants and black leather boots. Rocky was a gorilla which was basically just a gorilla costume. Lastly, Ross was a _'Sexy Fireman'_ as the packet said. The fireman costume consisted of a tight black shirt with a fireman logo on it that would probably show his muscles, a fireman's jacket, fireman's helmet, long black dress pants and boots. Happy with our decisions, we paid for them and left.

The time we got back it was pretty much time to leave to go trick or treating. After getting changed, Stormie and Mike told us to stay together and don't lose each other. Out we went and I had the best time of my life, I mean if I actually talked to my new siblings it would be a great night, but I was too star struck to talk to them and Luke was just shy. After about four hours of trick or treating and a massive bag full of candy, Ross said that R5 had to perform at Demi Lovato's Halloween party. We went there and me and Luke were impressed of how good the party, costumes and special effects. R5 went onstage and introduced themselves and what they are dressed as. They then started singing _'Thriller'_ by Michael Jackson

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl

But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind

You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time

(they're open wide)

This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Rocky then started to rap the rap part which sounds more like talking. He looked like he was sweating so much in that gorilla costume.

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your neighbourhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

At the end they all did their own versions of an evil laugh at the same time. We arrived home about midnight, because R5 had to have some interviews with people like ClevverTV and AwesomenessTV. I say we had a pretty successful night. I just wish I had enough courage to talk to them instead of just staring.


	3. Getting to Know Ross and Rydel

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. ****I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story**

**Megan's POV**

A week has passed since Halloween and we still haven't talked to the Lynch's that much. Stormie and Mark noticed this and came up with a little game to help us get along. The game was simple, Luke and I had to pick a name out of a hat that had one of our siblings names on it, whichever one we picks, we had to hang out with them for a week, only them no-one else at all. In another pile was a list of five things on each piece of paper that we had to enjoy with the person we pick for the whole week. I was up first and put my had in the hat. I picked the bottom name and pulled it out. I was with Rydel. Yes! I love her! I was very nervous because I still hadn't gotten used to talking to any celebrity yet, even if they were my brother or sister. Luke was up next and pulled out Ross.

Next, they gave us a hat with the things that we would do this week. Luke went first, considering he was last the last time. He pulled out a list of – Sky Diving, plain talking, writing a song, Going to the movies and fencing (the sport). Next it was my turn and I pulled out a list of – mini golf, jet skiing, plain talking, shopping and gardening. Stormie told us that the game would start tomorrow, we have to follow the order on the list and to see if we get along at the end of the five days they would give us a little quiz. Weird Right!

Day 1 of Get-To-Know-Challenge

**Rydel's POV**

First up in the challenge Megan and I had mini golf. Mom dropped us off and the mini golf course and then went to watch Luke and Ross skydive. They dropped us off at the new Glow in the Dark Mini Golf course, which I hadn't been to yet, so I was excited. We paid to rent some equipment and started playing the golf. I got to admit Megan is a pretty cool girl and really good at mini golf. She beat me by like 20 holes, and that is really good in mini golf. We had an hour or two before mom and dad cam and picked us up, so he got some food and started to talk. We share a lot of interests that it's crazy. Once you get to know her and get past her star struck stage, she is actually a pretty cool girl. Mom and Dad came back with Luke and Ross and we went home, friends already after only one day.

**Ross' POV**

After we had dropped Megan and Rydel off at the mini golf course, we left to go sky diving. Mom and dad said they'll stay on the ground and watch. I had already sky dived before and it is awesome, but Luke looked so scared, it made me scared. On the helicopter ride up, me and Luke talked and he is a pretty cool guy. We talked about music and before we knew it we were ready to jump out of the helicopter. I didn't need an instructor to pull the string and be strapped to me because I had done it many of times before. Luke was strapped to the bottom of me and we jumped. I pulled the string halfway down the sky and the parachute went up. Laughing and joking, Luke and I glided all the way to the ground near our nervous parents, hoping that we would be ok. We picked up Megan and Rydel and drove home. Next up we had a day just to talk.

Day 2 of Get-To-Know-Challenge

**Ross' POV**

When Rydel and Megan left, Luke and I just spent the whole day talking. We discovered that we have so much in common, but mainly we have music. We spent some of the day just covering some famous songs we knew and he asked me some questions, I answered them and asked some about him. He happily told me what I wanted except for personal questions where he just changed the subject. Huh weird. After the whole day of plain talking, we went to bed.

**Megan's POV**

Today, me and Rydel went jet skiing, I had never gone in my life and I had so much fun. We filmed the whole thing. First off me and Rydel went together on a double ski and had so much fun, but I kept on accidently pushing her and me in. After a while of jet skiing together, I decided to go on my own, and it is so much fun, except when you fall off. Next Rydel went by herself and she is really good when I am not weighing her down. Getting more comfortable I decide to go in a inflatable tube, lying down, but that didn't turn out well. I kept on trying and I had one of the best days of my life.

Day 3 of Get-To-Know-Challenge

**Luke's POV (His first POV)**

Me and Ross had today to write a whole song. We took a while to get it going bit when we did the song was amazing. We wanted something strong and powerful, but something that was also catchy and lovable. We also wanted something that can be used as a song for the next Olympics (Hey, people can dream!). Here is what we came up with

Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x4]_ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x3]_ y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?

Like what we have so far, I know I do. After we finished the song, we realised that we only had two more days of this awesome and fun challenge.

**Rydel's POV**

Megan and I spent the whole day talking and had fun, I taught her how to play the keyboard and she told me all about her love for fantasy books and everything that relates to it. We asked and answered some questions before we turned in for the night.

Day 4 of Get-To-Know-Challenge

**Megan's POV**

Mom dropped us off at the local mall and me and Rydel spent most of the time shopping. We had a pretty fun time, other than when the paparazzi and crazed fans came, so we had to hide for a while. To get away from them Rydel put on a wig that looks like my hair and put in blue eye contacts. We went to every single shop in the mall and came home with over 50 bags each. Rydel really loves shopping.

**Ross' POV**

The movie theatre was crowded and we only just made it in time to watch one of the movies we were going to watch. _Grown Up's 2 _was a good movie but it could have been better and I was surprised that Luke has rarely been to the movies. Next we saw _One Direction: This Is Us. _Luke was reluctant to go to that movie, but I made him and we had fun. Thirdly we saw _Thor: The Dark World, _we both loved that movie**. **Lastly, we went to an advanced screening of _Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _One of the perks of being famous is seeing movies earlier. It was the best movie I've ever seen. After that we went home.

Day 5 of Get-To-Know-Challenge

**Luke's POV**

Our last challenge in the get to know challenge was the sport fencing. Neither Ross nor I knew how to play this, so we had to get a professional to teach us how to play. Let me admit, we were terrible Ross kept on tripping, I kept on stabbing myself and the outfits were uncomfortable. We almost gave up, but we kept on going because Stormie and Mark were watching. We eventually got the hang of it and were tied in the match. This last round was to see who wins the fencing tournament between us. I flogged Ross, just saying. We then went home and Mark and Stormie gave us the quiz thingy to see if we get along now.

**Rydel's POV**

Megan told me the next morning that we had to garden, so we went to the garden shop and got some pretty flowers and bushes for the backyard garden. Whilst we were planting the plants, I couldn't help but wonder if mom and dad just wanted us to do the garden because they were too lazy. After we finished, mom and dad took us in and gave us the quiz.

Get-To-Know-Quiz

**Ross' POV**

When we got home from fencing, mom and dad gave us a quiz to see if we knew each other well now.

"Luke, what is Ross' favourite colour?" Mom asked him

"Yellow" he answered

"Ross, what is Luke's favourite colour?" Dad asked me

"Green" I answered

They asked a lot more questions and after about 10 minutes the agreed that we got along and now could go.

**Megan's POV**

Mom and dad asked me a series of questions and we answered them perfectly. She told Luke and Megan that they had the rest of today (Friday), all of Saturday, and most of Sunday to do whatever they want, and then they would chose who goes next in the Get-To-Know-Challenge.


	4. First Phones

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. ****I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story**

**Luke's POV**

Four weeks passed and me and Megan were getting along with our siblings now because of Stormie's Get to Know Challenge. Rydel asked for our phone numbers and we told her that we'd never had phones. She's taking us out shopping to get some today.

We went out to go to the apple store to gut us some iPhone 5S's and can I say they are awesome. They have apps, internet browsers and you can call people all from this one little box.

Since we were already at the mall, we decided to go shopping. Well, in reality, they started to go shopping and made me hold their bags. When we got home Ross and Rocky decided to help set us up on twitter. I gave my phone to Ross and Megan gave hers to Rocky. After a while of speculation, I went with a name that was the odd one out in the family, LukeLynch, and Megan wanted her name plus R5 but that was already taken, so she went with MeganLynchR5.

Next up, before we could get our phones back, Ross and Rocky followed everyone in R5 and Ryland, Stormie, and Mark. We got our phones back and saw that we already had ten followers just for following R5. I sent out my first tweet:

_Hey everyone, I am Luke Lynch, one of the newest members of the officialR5 (minus ratliffR5) real life family. #R5 #newfamily #craziness_

I checked my phone and saw that Ross, Riker, Ryland, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff had retweeted this. I ended up getting 10 000 followers on my first day on twitter. Next they added contacts onto our phone and then changed the names of the people to a code thingy. On Megan's phone my name was Jacob Black (yeah, apparently I am a werewolf), and on my phone Megan is Bella Thorne. They then added random codes for the rest of our contacts and then left because they had to go to band rehearsals. We decided to go with them because we have never seen them rehearse before.

When we got there we found out that Ross was doing collaboration with Laura Marano and that she was rehearsing with them. I met her and she is a really awesome and adorkable girl. When we were there Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez came over and they are really funny people. We added them into our contacts and they soon left. I started taking pictures with my phone of R5 rehearsing.

They then invited me to sing a song with them. I agreed and put my iPhone on record. We then started singing one of their hit songs.

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas

I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello

But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya

Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him

Hooked up by the fire

Now he's long gone

I'm like, "So long."

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo, living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You can be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you

Can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up

Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces

I know a girl like you can't ever get enough

So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through

Dancing out my pants

Got you shooking, caught you looking

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo, living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

It's like

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know that

I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know that

I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo, living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Yeah girl)

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Can't let you go)

Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

I then heard clapping and saw that Sam, one of the Hollywood Records producers was there and said that I have a great talent and that he may sing me. I screamed like a little girl and said yes. He told me that he would send a contract to my parents to look at and sign if they want to.


	5. Luke's First Date

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it.I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Oh, and if you want to be in this story, read the authors note on the bottom of the chapter**

Luke's POV

Once I got home I told mom and dad the Sam wants to sign me and they set up a meeting with him. At the meeting he told us that if he signs me, I will have to be basically in the recording studio 24/7. He also told me that R5 is going on their tour soon and once I get signed I will open for them. Mom and dad read the contract and signed it, with my permission of course. I am now officially signed to Hollywood Records.

I was recording basically non-stop for about 2 weeks when Sam told me that I would be doing a duet with Sabrina Carpenter. Finally, I get to meet a girl my age in this town. She walked in and I just stared at how beautiful and gorgeous she was. She had long strawberry blonde hair and has blue eyes. She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Sam tod us that we would sing a cover of Pink featuring Nate Ruess _'Just Give Me a Reason' _for both our albums.

Sabrina =** Bold**  
Luke = _Italic_

Both = Underlined

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
**  
**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
_**(Oh, we had everything)**_  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
_**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**  
Oh, tear ducts and rust**  
_I'll fix it for us_  
**We're collecting dust**  
**But our love's enough**  
You're holding it in  
**You're pouring a drink**  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
**We'll come clean**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

Sam applauded and told us to have a break. I kept on staring at Sabrina for a while. She can sing, dance, act and is beautiful. I need to ask her out somehow. I must have been staring at her for like five minutes because she noticed "What? is there something in my teeth?" she asked.

"No, you are just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" I said without thinking

"Really" she replied shyly.

"Yeah" I said. I figured the best way to ask her out is to just ask her out, so that is what I did,

"Do you want to go out sometime?" we both asked simultaneously than laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," we both said simultaneously than laughed again.

We agreed that I would pick her up at 8 and take her to the movies then I'll walk her back to her house.

When I got home Rydel took me to my closet and got me ready for my date. I mean how did she even know? I haven't told anyone yet. She took me and put me in some nice clothes and then sent me out on my date.

I picked up Sabrina and we started walking to the movies. She looked gorgeous, wearing an orange and blue casual dress with a gold bracelet and her hair let down. We went to the movies and saw a rom-com which I wasn't watching, I was too busy staring a Sabrina. On the way back to her house we talked. I found out that she is going to be in Disney Channel's new show _Girl Meets World_ which is a spin-off of _Boy Meet World. _I also found out that this was her first date and she hasn't had her first kiss yet, that was the same as me as I was living in the orphanage.

When we got to her house she asked me to come in. I did and met her parents and sisters, Sarah and Shannon. She then took me to her mini recording studio and we decided to make a cover of a song for her YouTube channel. We put the camera on and started singing a duet. We sang Grease's _'You're The One That I Want'_.

I got chills they're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying

You better shape up 'cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you better understand

To my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

If you're filled with affection

You're too shy to convey

Meditate in my direction

Feel your way

I better shape up, 'cause you need a man

I need a man who can keep me satisfied

I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

You better prove that my faith is justified

Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

While we were singing the last couple we moved closer to each other and after we sang the last line we kissed. Mine and hers first kiss. I went home after that and smiled the whole way

**A/N: Hey, if you want to be in this story read this note. I am looking for someone to portray Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ellington, Ryland, Megan and Rydel's boyfriend/girlfriend. So, if you want to be in this story PM me or put it in a review your name, hair color eye color, personality and who you want to be paired up with. The first person in will be the person who gets it. You can send me your name, your friends or pick a celebrity to date them.**


	6. Truth or Dare Battle

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it.I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Oh, and if you want to be in this story, read the authors note on the bottom of the chapter**

**Riker's POV**

Mom and dad decided to have a party that we were not invited to. They told us to invite some friends over and stay in the basement. We all invited Ratliff, Luke invited his girlfriend, Sabrina Carpenter and Ross invited Laura Marano, Raini Rodriquez and Calum Worthy. At 6pm everyone arrived and went down to the basement, we decided to just mingle for about an hour. Once that got boring, Ross suggested we play Truth or Dare. We all agreed that this was a good idea.

First up was Ross "Riker, Truth or dare"

"Dare!" I replied.

"I dare you to let the girls put make-up all over your face" Ross replied evilly

"Fine" I replied and the girls took me to Rydel's room chuckling. They put make-up all over my face and then brought me back into the basement. As soon as I re-entered the basement all the guys started to crack up laughing at my make-up that they put on me.

As I got picked last time, It was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on Rydel "Rydel! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she screamed.

"If you could be a person that you know [of the opposite sex] for one day, who would you be and what would you do as them?" I asked

"I would be Luke as he is the youngest and has the most energy. I would probably jump off a bridge."

Rydel spun the bottle "Laura Truth or Dare"

"Truth" she replied

"Which person in the room would you least want to have with you on a deserted island and why?"

"Megan, sorry it's only because I don't know you"

Laura then spun the bottle. "Luke Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to get blind folded, kiss everyone in the room and tell whatever number that person is has the worst breath"

Luke kissed everybody and then he had to decide which number of us had the worst breath. "I think number 4 had the worst breath," taking off the blindfold. It turns out that Ratliff was number 4, so he was the one with bad breath.

Luke spun. "Truth or dare, Ryland"

"Truth"

"What quality about the person sitting to your right do you dislike the most?"

That person was me and Ryland said "He is a little bit too controlling."

Ryland's turn landed on Sabrina "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat 2 tablespoons of salt" She did it and started coughing.

Sabrina spun and it landed on Ross "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to die you're hair purple and leave it like that for 2 weeks." Ross is now a purple haired guy.

Since Ross already went it was Raini's turn, it landed on Calum "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"If you could make out with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Probably Raini." Calum replied.

Calum spun Ratliff

"Ratliff truth or dare"

"Truth"

"If you were stuck on a desert Island with 1 CD, 1 book and 1 other item, what would you take?"

"I would choose an R5 cd duh, R5's bibliography and acd player so I can actually play the cd."

"Raini truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to Swap clothes with Luke for else for a half-an-hour."

Luke and Raini switched clothes and Raini looked normal but Luke was wearing a dress, so of course he looked weird. After that the game was over that everybody decided we would play pillow dodge ball, they are using pillows so they don't break anything in the house. After a while Luke and Raini changed clothes again and Luke looked a whole lot more comfortable.

After Stormie and Mark's party ended everyone went home, except for Ratliff and Sabrina. Apparently she trusts them to not do anything. When they all went to bed, I decided to write a new R5 song.

You've got them all hypnotized

Dragging them round by the eyes oh

They're lined up shoulder to shoulder

Like diamond notes you keep knocking them over

And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you

(waiting for you)

And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it

Baby look around, you got a lot of options

What do I have to do? What do I have to do?

You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace

Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance

What do I have to do?

to be the latest choice

Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

Your lips got me wondering why

I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh

Something is taking over

(Something is taking over)

You've got my heart set on roller coaster

I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me too

(your leash on me too)

I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it

Baby look around, you got a lot of options

What do I have to do? What do I have to do?

You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace

Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance

What do I have to do?

(Oh Oh Oh)

See I will fly you to Paris

I'll even learn the language

Vous avez de tres beaux yeux

Oooh so beautiful

Climb the Eiffel Tower

Touch the moon and call it ours yeah

Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you

When you walked into the room

I never had a chance

Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)

What do I have to do?

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it

Baby look around, you got a lot of options

What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)

What do I have to do?

You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace

Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah),

girl I'm losing balance

What do I have to do?

to be the latest choice

Ooooh

The song is called 'What do I have to do. Satisfied with the song, I went to bed.

**A/N: Hey, if you want to be in this story read this note. I am looking for someone to portray Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ellington, Ryland, Megan and Rydel's boyfriend/girlfriend. So, if you want to be in this story PM me or put it in a review your name, hair colour, eye colour, personality, who you want to be paired up with and if you want to be making out the whole time, go on romantic dates, or whatever you want your date to do with you. The first person in will be the person who gets it. You can send me your name, your friends or pick a celebrity to date them.**


	7. Ross and Riker's New Girlfriends

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it.I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story. There is also some readers in this story that will be the character's girlfriends. I will put the name in brackets and in bold of the readers.**

**Riker's POV**

Ross told me that he was heading to the skate park, so I decided to join him. When we got o the skate park we spilt up to do our own things. I decided to do some pretty cool tricks that got some people watching. Some people realised it was me and asked for my autograph. I decided to go back on the skate ramp and did a couple of flips before someone ran into me.

"Hey watch wher-" I started before turning around to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm Riker" I said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel **(****ImGonnaCallYouFern****)** and I'll be more careful next time, I promise" She said before riding away. I tried to stop her but she was already too far away.

Ross then came up to me and told me that he was going to try and do a Flat Ground 360 Inward Heelflip. I knew he was going to fail but I wanted to watch him. Ross pushed against the ground and tried the heelflip. He failed and went flying. Moaning, Ross walked up to me and told me that he thinks his arm was broken. I don't think we was lying either because I could see little tears running out of his eyes. Thanking that we drove here instead of riding our skate boards, I helped Ross into the car and drove him to the hospital. At the hospital we waited in the waiting in the waiting room for about a while before they took Ross in for surgery for his arm. I still can't believe it was that bad that they needed to give him surgery. Mom arrived and I told her what had happened. She was very frightened that it look like she was about to have a heart attack.

The doctor came and told us that Ross was fine and he needed to stay overnight just for observation. I went home after that and went to sleep.

**Ross' POV**

I woke up the next morning after surgery in a private room. I saw a note from mom that said she went home and will come home at about 2 o'clock to pick me. Last night they asked me what cast colour I wanted and I chose my favourite colour, yellow. I was hungry so I decided to go and get some food from the vending machine that was close to my room, I got a packet of chips and a soda. As I was walking back to my room, I ran into the most beautiful girl. She had brown hair that had caramel highlights and hazel eyes. She laughed at me and told me sarcastically that she loves my hair, It took me a while to know what she meant, the hair dye was still in my hair from the Truth or Dare battle, I told her that and she laughed. I got her number and she left because the doctor wanted to check out her broken leg, which was in a yellow cast like my arm. It took me a while to realise that she only gave me her number, not her name.

When I got back into my room, I ate the chips and drunk the soda. I watched TV for a while before calling the girl. When I rang, I heard a phone ringing next door. Being suspicious, I hanged up the phone and the ringing stoped. I called again and the ringing started again. I ventured to the room and found out that her room was next to mine. She was sleeping but woke up a while after I came into the room. I asked for her name and found that it was Brittney **(****brittneybrasure****).** I also found out that she was extreme paintballing with her father when she tripped and broke her leg. We agreed to go out sometime as soon as we both got out of the hospital. With that, I went back to my room just as my mom came to pick me up.

**Riker's POV**

When Ross got home, me Luke, Rocky and Ryland decided to go out surfing, I would have invited Ross but he couldn't get his cast wet. When we got there we started to teach Luke how to surf as this was his first time. At first he was pretty bad, but he eventually progressed and turned out to be an alright surfer. At like 5pm we started to head home. I was talking to Luke when I ran into someone. "Sorry" I said. She turned around and I saw that it was that girl from the skate park that ran into me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who ran into me in the skate park?"

"Yeah" she replied. It was the first time I have seen her without a beanie and I could see her beautiful straight brown hair and full fringe. She was carrying a surfboard and was in a wetsuit. She was also wet, so I am guessing that she just came back from surfing as well. We talked for a bit before I asked her to go out on a date. She said yes and I told Rocky to drive Luke and Ryland home in my car and chucked him the keys. Me and Rachel went out to get some calamari and chips under the moon light. If you ask me it was romantic, but it could have boon more romantic if we weren't in our wetsuits. After the date I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes.

**Ross' POV**

After the guys left to go surfing, I decided to call Brittney. She got out of hospital this afternoon as well. We decided to go out on a picnic under the moonlight. When night fell, I drove and picked up Brittney. I had a great time and asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said Yes! I drove her home and went home and wrote a song about her. I called it _Crazy 4 U_

I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance in life

And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you

Opened my eyes to something new.

You know you set me free like no one else

And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,

Girl cause now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin'

And its going insane

You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa

And that's why...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

You got me base jump livin'

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

Midnight dipping in the pool,

Or sneaking out up on the roof

You're unpredictable and girl that's what

That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,

Girl, cause now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin'

And its going insane

You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa

And that's why...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

You got me base jump livin'

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)

And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living

And it feels so right, yeah...

You got my heart beat pumpin'

And its going insane

You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa

And that's why...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

You got me base jump livin'

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U


	8. Ratliff and Rocky's New Girlfirends

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story. There are also some readers in this story that will be the character's girlfriends. I will put the name in brackets and in bold of the readers.**

**Ratliff's POV**

I went to a Laker's game as his cousin got them both tickets. I was enjoying the game when half time came and the cheerleader came on the court. All the time they were performing I could not stop staring and the one red head in the squad. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, even more beautiful than my ex-girlfriend Kelly. Kelly and I broke up because she cheated on me with some jock.

When the game finished, I snuck outside the girls changing rooms and waited for the mysterious girl to walk out. She walked out last and when she walked out I thought she was even more beautiful with her normal clothes on and now that she can see her eyes, which were green.

"You are very beautiful you know that" I told her and all I got in return was a blush. She looked so adorable when she blushes. I tried talking to her a bit more and I only got little answers. Sighing, I gave her my number and asked for her name. She replied quietly that her name was Rebelle **(ColorfulCupcake18****)**. I told her my name was Ellington Ratliff and left. Wow, I think she is so pretty and I already like her.

The next day I woke up and decided to call Rebelle. She picked up on the 4th ring. I asked her out and she said yes, I think she is warming up to me a little. We decided to go out tomorrow and we would go to _Belle la Frontarge, _A fancy restaurant where you had to book 3 months in advance to reserve a place. I didn't have to book early because my Auntie owns the restaurant. I called my aunt up and she said she would clear up a table tomorrow night and let us eat there. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**Rocky's POV**

Rydel dragged me along with her to go shopping at the mall, she wanted to buy some new clothes for our performances. When we finished shopping, we went to the food court to buy lunch for ourselves. I was excited that we were about to go home that I accidently ran into someone and their food tray went all over her clothes. Apologising, I offered to buy her some clothes while she cleans up. I went to the nearest clothe store and brought a couple pairs of dresses that looked around her size. I brought it back to her and she went to the bathroom to change into it.

When she walked out I only just realised how beautiful she was. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and straight and she had hazel eyes. She was a little short, but I didn't mind. I gave her my number and she gladly accepted it and gave me hers. I found out her name was Grace **(im-ally's-songbook) **and that she was British. We set up a date and she introduced me to her friends Danica, who was South African, Hana, who was Croatian and Popka who was French with a British accent. She said goodbye and I could hear them talking about me. I smirked and called Rydel who then drove me home.

**Ratliff's POV**

I took Rebelle to _Belle la Frontarge _and she was shocked that I could get us in here without a couple of months' notice. I told her about my Aunt and she was amazed. I asked her a lot of questions and she was a little less shy but was still pretty shy. Half way throughout the dinner I told her I had a surprise for her. I got up and told the pianist to start playing what we rehearsed earlier. I decided to serenade Rebelle through Ross' song that he had to sing for_ Austin and Ally._ The song was called _I Think About You._ I know I wasn't the best singer in the world, but I'm hoping that the thought would count.

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

After I finished singing the song, everybody clapped and I went up to Rebelle and gave her a peck if the lips. She pulled me back in and gave me a short but passionate kiss. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. After we finished eating, I dropped her home.

**Rocky's POV**

Grace and I went to the movies and the dinner. We went and aw one of the most romantic movie and then went to a simple Italian restaurant in the middle of town. It was simple but very romantic. The only light in the whole restaurant was the candles on the table. We had a great time laughing and holding hands. Before we hopped in the car to take her back to her house, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and hugged me for like 2 minutes. I drove her home and then drove myself home.


	9. Luke's Disney Channel Movie

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Luke's POV**

I started work back in the studio again today. Sam, the producer said that he had a surprise for me. Wondering what it was, Megan and I went to the studio to be by to guys in suits. Sam told me to come into the meeting room and leave Megan out there. When I went into the meeting room, Sam told me that these guys were a part of Disney Movies production. He wanted me to audition for them to see if I could get in. They handed me a script and I started to act it out. They loved it. They told me that the movie they were creating was a musical, so they wanted to hear me sing. I decided to sing _Magic _by B.O.B.

I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

We'll take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

After I finished singing, I saw their appalled faces. They told me I was in and they would send me a script tomorrow. When I left the room I told Megan and she squealed. She loved Disney, especially their musicals.

When I got home, my whole family congratulated me.

* * *

The next day, I received the script and some details about the movie. The movie was going to be set mostly in Venice, Italy. I've always wanted to go there, so when I found out I screamed like a little girl in excitement. It also said that we would spend the first month filming in LA before we went to Venice for the remaining two months.

I kicked back and read the script. The movie is about apposing show choirs who move on to the semi-finals in Venice and things get shacked up when the two leads, Marcus (played by me) and Miranda (played by Ryan Newman), start to fall for each other. I won't reveal too much yet, but it is a really good movie from what I've based from the script.

* * *

After half a month of learning the songs, dance moves, choreography, it was time to start filming the Los Angeles parts. The movie started with a song sung by Ryan Newman (who plays Miranda) and the video showed heaps of people performing in different show choirs before it was time for my character's show choir to come up to the stage. We sang _Price Tag_ by Jessie J and got an standing ovation. Next, we tormented Ryan's character's show choir before they went on stage and performed _Girls Just Want to Have Fun._ The judges then said that my team and Ryan's team would be moving on to the semi-finals. They also told us that the semi-finals and final would be held in Venice, Italy and that we had to write our own songs to qualify in the semi-finals.

That was all for the filming in Los Angeles we would have to leave to go to Venice tomorrow. I was brining my whole family and Ratliff along so we all had to say goodbye to our girlfriends because we would not see them for another two months. Sabrina and I kissed each other good bye, Ratliff and Rebelle just hugged for a long time before having a quick peck on the cheek, Riker and Rachel kissed an hugged for a while, Ross and Brittney made out for a little bit and Rocky and Grace just hugged. The next few months are going to be long.


	10. Filming Luke's Movie

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Luke's POV**

When we first got to Venice, Italy to film my movie we went sightseeing for about a week. We saw beautiful tourist attractions. It didn't last long though, as I had to start filming my movie.

The next scene in the movie was the scene where Marcus and Miranda arrive in Venice and go to their hotels. It turns out that they were in the same hotel and they both complain about it, as well as their show choirs. The competition producers said that there was nothing they could do about it, and they were stuck in the same hotel. After the first night of trying to write original songs for the semi-finals, both Marcus and Miranda decide to go and get a coffee from the nearby coffee shop. When there, they run into each other and spill coffee all over each other's clothes. They both started to wipe off the burning drink with napkins and start to laugh. They then realise who the other person was, stop laughing and walk away.

The scene after that were the semi-finals and Marcus' choir was up first. Marcus sang a song he wrote called Titanium **(A/N: Song by David Guetta and featuring Sia)**

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

When they finished singing, they got a standing ovation and left the stage. When Marcus got off the stage, he ran into Miranda, and they had an awkward conversation. It was not till then that my character realised how beautiful she was and Ryan's character realised how handsome my character was. It was then time for Ryan's character, Miranda to go on stage with her choir. Miranda sung her original song _One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) _**(originally by One Direction)**

One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna win you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you

I will drive past your house

And if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna win you

I'll get you, I'll get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see you

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

One way or another I'm gonna win you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

One way or another I'm gonna see you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

One way or another I'm gonna win you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

One way or another I'm gonna see you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

One way or another I'm gonna win you

(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)

I wanna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another

After that is it said that mine and Ryan's group is going to be in the finals. After that we head back to the hotel room. After forgetting their room keys, both Miranda and Marcus tried to go to the receptionist and ran into each other, they both told the receptionist and she told them that they will be able to get another key at 6pm that is 7 hours from now. We tried ringing our friends but they were all asleep. Because of the big half a day they had. Bored, Marcus and Miranda decided to go on a gondola ride. As they didn't have enough money, they had to row the gondola by themselves. Marcus was rowing whilst Miranda sat down, relaxing. They then started singing a song and at the end they kissed. After the broke away Marcus stood up again and accidentally fell into the water. After that, they did everything fun they could in Venice. When they next checked the time, they realised it was already 5:30 and that they should head back to the hotel now.

They got to the hotel and they gave them the extra room keys. Miranda and Marcus decided to go on a date. The next day, the separate show choirs found out and banned them from seeing the competition. It was then final day and Miranda's show choir went first, they sang an original song, Falling For Ya' **(originally by Grace Phipps) **

The day started ordinary

Boys walking by

It was the same old story

Too fresh or too shy

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy

Who flashes a smile

(It goes on for miles)

I'm usually swoon but

I'm over the moon

('Cause he was just too cool for school)

And now I'm

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

I know I shouldn't but I

I just can't stop myself from

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm fallin' for you

Now we're going steady

He's the cat's meow

(Meow Meow)

He says I'm a betty

And we paint the town

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy

Just cause he says hi

(While he's cruisin' by)

He's ready to race

And I'm catching his gaze

(Can't go on like this for days)

And now I'm

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

I know I shouldn't but I

I just can't stop myself from

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm fallin' for ya

Feels like he tumbles from another world

Into your arms and it's so secure

Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure

Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl

And now I'm

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

I know I shouldn't but I

I just can't stop myself from

Fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm fallin' for you

It was then Marcus' show choir's turn, they sang an original song which Marcus wrote, called_ Fine by Me _**(originally by Andy Grammer)**

You're not the type

Type of girl to remain

With the guy, with the guy too shy

Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever

I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees

With his hands clasped tight

Begging, begging you please

To stay with him for worse and for better

But I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl for me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

In the past I would try

Try hard to commit to a girl

Wouldn't get too far

And it always somehow seemed to fall apart

But with you, with you, with you

I can see what I need

I can dream realistically

I knew that this was different from the start

And it seems that every time

We're eye to eye

I can find another piece of you

That I don't wanna lose

And I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl I need

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

And it's never easy

Darling, believe me

I'm as skeptical as you

When I think of life without 'us'

Seems like "what were supposed to do?"

But I don't wanna come on too strong

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

We can live like this forever

It's fine by me

It's fine by me if you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If we never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

After that, Marcus went up to Miranda and kissed her. Marcus' show choir ended up winning, but Miranda didn't car as she was with an awesome guy. Everyone in the show choir still hated the fact that they we together and let it slide.

* * *

We had finally finished filming the movie and Me, Ross, Megan, Riker, Ryland, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and mom and dad flew home to Los Angeles. Mom and dad told me they were very proud of me as well as everyone else in the family and then we all went to greet our girlfriend after a whole three months of not seeing them.


	11. 1st Live Stream

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Riker's POV**

A week after we got home from Venice, we all went on a couple of dates with our girlfriends, which we missed a lot. I also got a call from Entertainment4US that wanted us to do a live stream with them and I agreed and we set up a date and time

It was now time for the live stream and we brought the whole family along who are just sitting behind the camera watching.

"Welcome everyone to a very special live stream, I'm Sandy Bounders and we are on with.. R5!"

"Woo" we all cheered

"We already have thousands of people from all around the world watching, thank you for tuning in"

We cheered again

"Now we have heaps of questions rolling in and this is our first one. What is each of your favourite songs from your album LOUDER?"

"Mine is One Last Dance" Ratliff answered

"Forget about you" I answered

Ross said "If I can't be with you"

"'Aint No Way Were Goin' Home" Rocky said

Finally Rydel replied saying "My song, Love Me Like That"

"Now I heard that you guys (minus you Ratliff) recently got two new siblings, Megan and Luke through adoption. Is that true?"

"Yeah" we all replied

"Cool, so what's it like with having new people living in your house without knowing them much?"

"Well, they have been living with us for about six months, so we are kind of used to it, but when they first arrived in the house, we weren't talking that much at all and our Parents had to make up a game for us to get along." I replied

"So are you getting along now?

"yeah" we all replied.

For the next half an hour we were just answering random questions that were sent in via twitter or facebook and it was really fun.

"Now, are your siblings here, if so can you bring them out?"

"Yeah" we replied and called Megan and Luke over.

"Hi guys" Luke said into the camera.

"Hello" Megan said.

"Welcome to Entertainment4US's live stream. What is it like being R5's baby siblings?"

"At first it was very awkward and we weren't talking to each other much, but now we have a lot of fun, for the most part, they are still our sibling's so we have to argue everyone in a while." Luke replied

"This is a great question coming in from twitter, Megan and Luke who is your favourite and least favourite member of R5 and why?"

"OoOhHh" we all replied wanting to hear this.

"I'll have to say Rydel is my favourite sibling, because we are the only girls here" Megan replied

"My favourite would probably be Ross" Luke said "because basically all we do is mess around and have fun. "

My least favourite would probably be…" Megan started then started to think about it "Rocky as he is the most boyish person here"

"Riker" Luke said without even thinking. I must of looked offended because everyone was comforting me.

"I mean, there is nothing wrong with him, he is just my least favourite sibling" Luke continued. That answer made me feel a bit better.

"I hear that Luke is in a Disney Channel Original Movie, Is that true?'

"Yeah, we actually just returned from filming from in Venice, Italy a week ago. It is a beautiful place"

"Now it is time for a game" Sandy said "We will playing guess the song. The rules are I will give you a line or two from a song and you will have to guess what song it is."

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

"Avril Lavigne, Rock n' Roll" Luke said

"one point to Luke, next round"

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

"Born this way, Lady GaGa" Rydel said

"One point for Luke, One for Rydel"

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

"Lorde, Royals" said Megan

"One for Luke, Megan and Rydel

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days.

"Story of my Life, One direction" Rocky said before Sandy could say the second line.

"Luke, Rocky, Megan, and Rydel are all on one point."

This went on for a while before we were all tied for 3 points each. "whoever gets this one wins the game"

But I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find

It took us all five minutes before I realised what it was "Mirrors by Justin Timberlake"

"Riker wins!" Sandy said and soon after we ended the live stream. Sandy then told us that we would do an exclusive performance for Entertainment4US. We decided to sing Cali Girls. We all (except Luke and Megan) went to the room sandy told us to film in and then started singing.

Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day

And our song keeps playing on the radio  
Like 20 times a day  
Man this is so cray-zay

I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today  
It's getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls when they take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Model girls just hanging out at Venice Beach  
The ones in magazines  
They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)  
And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)  
You know them Cali girls, they really rock my world oh

Short skirts, So hot, lookin right in every way  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say  
It's like this everyday

When you got Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I like them Cali Girls

Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls

Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need


	12. Date Night

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. Also, if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, songs, anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

**Ross' POV**

Currently, I am getting ready for a date with Brittney and we are going to the local fair. We decided to go to the fair because both Brittney and I love roller coasters.

I drove to her house and picked her up. She looked beautiful and was wearing a pair of blue converse, worn-out blue jeans and a cute top. When we arrived at the fair, we went straight to the first roller coaster we saw. The roller coaster was very fast and scary and I had one arm wrapped around Brittney and the other holding her hand.

**Riker's POV**

Rachel and I are going to the movies today to see a new movie that just came out. I picked Rachel up and drove to the movies. Half way through the movie, we got bored and started making about for about five minutes before realizing we were in a public place and started to watch the movie again.

**Ratliff's POV**

Rebelle asked if we could go ice skating and we are heading there now. When we got there, we hired some ice skating shoes, put them on and then went onto the ice. I had booked out the whole ice rink, so it was just us and the workers.

We skated around for a bit by ourselves before skating next to each other holding hands. We started to skate for a while before sharing a kiss and continuing to skate. Rebelle is still a little shy around me and everyone else, but she has warmed up to me a lot actually.

**Luke's POV**

I headed over the Sabrina's house to pick her up and we went to go to a karaoke place. Once we got to Karaoke Palace, we sat down and ordered our food. While we were waiting for our food to arrive, wed started looking at the karaoke songs that we could perform. Our food came and we ate before going up on stage and singing a duet.

**Luke= bold**

_Sabrina=italics_

Both = underlined

**We're soarin, flyin**

**Theres not a star in heaven**

**That we cant reach**

_If were trying_

_So were breaking free_

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way thats different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_

_Til' we're separate hearts_

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

**We're breakin free**

_We're soarin_

**Flyin**

Theres not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

**If we're trying**

Yeah, we're breaking free

**Oh, we're breakin free**

_Ohh_

**Can you feel it building**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control?**

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohh, in our very souls_

Rising til it lifts us up

So every one can see

**We're breaking free**

_We're soarin_

**Flyin**

Theres not a star in heaven

That we cant reach

**If we're trying**

Yeah we're breaking free

**Oh we're breakin' free**

_Ohh runnin_

**Climbin**

To get to that place

To be all that we can be

**Nows the time**

So we're breaking free

**We're breaking free**

_Ohh, yeah_

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

_This is true_

_This is fate_

And together

We see it comin

**More than you**

**More than me**

_Not a want, but a need_

Both of us breakin free

_Soarin!_

**Flyin**

Theres not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

**Yeah we're breaking free**

_Breaking free_

_We're runnin_

**Ohh, climbin**

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Nows the time

**Nows the time**

_So we're breaking free_

**Oh, we're breaking free**

_Ohh_

You know the world can see us

In a way thats different than who we are

Once the duet was finished, everyone applauded and we laughed and hugged then kissed. I then walked her home to her house and walked home.

**Rocky's POV**

Grace and I wanted to go out for dinner, so that is where we're going now. We decided to mix things up a bit and get one course at a different restaurant.

We got our soup from one restaurant, ate that and then walked to a vegetarian restaurant and ordered our salad. We then went to a fish and chips shop and only ordered fish. Next, we went to a burger place and ordered hamburgers. Lastly, we went to a fancy restaurant and ordered cheesecake for our desert. After that we said that we had fun and hugged, before I drove her home.

**Ross' POV**

After we got off the ride, we went to one of the booths and I ordered Brittney some cotton candy. We shared that and went to the laser tag arena that was in the middle of the fair.

We played that for a while and I let Brittney win for the most part. She got suspicious and told me to not go easy on her and we ended up on a tie. We ended up having one last match and she won.

After that we decided to go on the Ferris wheel and it was really fun, until it got stuck. A voice over the speakers came and told us that the ride was stuck and that they would be stuck for about an hour. Sighing, Brittney and I talked for a bit. We got bored and started to make out before the wheel started moving again. Relieved when we got down, I drove her home.


End file.
